1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new thiodiglycol alkoxylate derivatives, to their production by reaction of thiodiglycol with alkylene oxides, subsequent reaction with .alpha.-olefin epoxides or monocarboxylic acids and oxidation with hydrogen peroxide to form the corresponding mono- and/or bis-ethers or mono- and/or bis-esters of thiodiglycol alkoxylate sulfoxides or sulfones and to the use of the thiodiglycol alkoxylate sulfoxides or sulfones as fabric softeners.
Hitherto, considerable practical significance has been attributed to quaternary ammonium compounds, particularly dimethyl distearyl ammonium chloride, in the field of domestic and institutional fabric softeners (see P. Vogel and H. Kru.sym.mann, Seifen, ole, Fette, Wachse, Vol. 111, pages 567 to 574, 1985 and L. Godefroy and H. Hein, Seifen, ole, Fette, wachse, Vol. 115, pages 3 to 8, 1989).
In view of the increasing consideration being given to the storability and viscosity characteristic and also to the biodegradability of highly concentrated fabric softeners, numerous proposals for replacing these components by nitrogen-free substitute compounds or corresponding systems have been published. These proposals encompass both inorganic components, more particularly inorganically insoluble components, such as layer silicate compounds (see for example DE-PS 23 34 899), and also selected organic components, for example disalts of long-chain .alpha.-sulfofatty acids and combinations of such systems (see DE-PS 36 04 039).
2. Discussion of Related Art
Thiodiglycol derivatives, a process for their production and their use as fabric softeners are already known from the teaching of applicants' German patent application P 39 36 862.9. However, in view of their limited solubility in water and their high melting points, the compounds in question can only be formulated as expensive mixtures in stable dispersions.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide a hitherto unreported class of nitrogen-free inorganic compounds for use as rinse cycle fabric softeners which, on the one hand, would be easier to formulate through greater dispersion stability and, on the other hand, would be distinguished by better feel behavior compared with the compounds described above.